


Make The Season Bright

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan promised to help decorate the flat for Christmas, which, in the light of day, might not have been his best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Season Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



Dan had barely drifted into consciousness when there was a soft knock on the door before he could hear it swish open.

“Dan?” Phil asked, probably coming into the room. It was a good thing that Dan had gotten over being embarrassed by the state of his room in front of Phil. “Are you still in bed?”

Dan mumbled into his pillow and pulled the blanket higher up over his shoulders and the back of his neck, leaving only a little breathing space in front of his nose so he’d not get too hot under the duvet and have to come up for air. The whole point of the exercise was to stay as drowsy as possible, after all, so hopefully, after Phil had said whatever he thought needed saying at too-early-for-Dan-to-be-awake, he could go back to sleeping the day away. They were on holiday, after all. What was time off from work good for if not sleeping in and being us unproductive as possible?

But then the bed dipped behind him and Dan made a truly pathetic noise of protest. It was more of a whiny pleading noise, really.

Phil didn’t seem to care, judging by the hand that came to lay over Dan’s shoulder on the blanket to shake him lightly.

“Dan, wake up,” Phil said. Still quietly, at least. Small mercies, Dan supposed.

“ _Why?_ ” he whined, burying his face in the pillow. It’s like he could feel the synapses in his brain start to fire faster, like some sort of computer being booted up. Which. Well. Sort of the same thing, right? What were human brains other than organic computers?

Ugh. Too early for existential questions.

Phil sighed heavily.

“Come on, Dan,” he said, voice a little pouty. “You promised you’d help put up the decorations.”

He did promise. Oh god, why did he promise that?

“You said you were ‘the epitome of Christmas cheer’ or something and not to dare put anything up without you. It’s past noon. I’m bored. Get up,” Phil said.

Dan couldn’t really stifle the tired laugh.

“Personification, Phil,” he said and rolled over onto his back, rubbing at this eyes and tiredly blinking up at Phil.

“Oh, yeah,” Phil said and smiled. “Get up.”

“Ugh, you have no compassion for my nerves,” Dan groaned and rolled back over. It was so much more comfortable on his side.

“You promised. If you’re not up in ten minutes I’m coming back and I’ll pour a glass of water on your head.”

Phil had, before, so Dan assumed it was not an idle threat. Either way he wasn’t waiting around to find out, so he stumbled out of bed and into his clothes and joined Phil in the open plan kitchen where Phil already had what looked like _all_ their boxes of Christmas decorations on the dining table.

“Okay, I’m here,” Dan said, leaning heavily against the kitchen counter. Just because he was here didn’t mean he was at full capacity yet.

Phil handed him a mug of tea and then went over to the boxes, chattering away about his plans on where to put the fake wreath and garlands. The baubles, whether they should get a real tree or a plastic one and if plastic, should they get an odd coloured one? A bright blue one? Pink? There were so many options!

Dan wandered over to stand next to him, half of Phil’s words never properly sickering into his mind as he rummaged around the boxes. He sipped on his tea when something caught his eye and his lips twitched into a smile behind the mug.

“First things first,” he said and pulled out the fake sprig of mistletoe, holding it up over his head.

Phil rolled his eyes but shuffled over to give him a brief kiss.

Dan grinned widely and set the mistletoe down. Getting out of bed was maybe not so bad after all.

“Okay, carry on.”


End file.
